Mansão Assombrada
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: Naruto e Kiba esperam o ano todo pela melhor noite do ano: a noite de Halloween... porém os planos não saem exatamente do jeito que eles esperavam... Para compensar Naruto logo pensa em uma forma de animar tudo outra vez. Mas Kiba talvez pague um preço muito alto por isso... (ShinoKiba) Fanfic kinder ovo. Abra com moderação.


**Título: **Mansão Assombrada  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Fandon: **Naruto  
**Spoiler**: -x-  
**Casal: **ShinoKiba  
**Classificação:** +13  
**Gênero: **comédia, suspense, yaoi, realidade alternativa  
**Direitos Autorais:** Naruto é um manga que foi adaptado e virou anime. Ou seja, não me pertence. Se pertencesse a classificação seria +18 e o gênero seria lemon... E eu seria linda, rica e conhecida no mundo todo. Okay, talvez não tão linda assim...

* * *

**Importante**: Feita especialmente para o Desafio de Halloween do Nyah_brasil, lançado pela Kori_hime super gata! Vou dedicar essa fic pra Korizinha, por que ela gosta do shipp e deu a idéia do desafio, né?!

Não foi betada. Os erros comuns são todos meus. Os erros bizarros são culpa dos espíritos zombeteiros. É.

* * *

**Mansão Assombrada**

**Kaline Bogard**

_Parte Única_

Corria desesperado. Ofegava. Cada passada marcada pelo compasso desenfreado do coração.

Nunca acreditara naquelas histórias. Para ele era tudo balela das pessoas idosas que não tinham nada para fazer além de esperar pela morte e contar histórias mentirosas assustando criancinhas.

E agora pagava o preço pela descrença.

Se aquela criatura o alcançasse seria estraçalhado. Morto. Devorado.

Dobrou o corredor velho. O pé resvalou numa tábua podre e acabou afundando até o joelho no assoalho. Doeu um bocado. Sentiu as farpas rasgando o tecido da calça da fantasia e ferindo sua pele. Sangue escorreu.

Com cuidado libertou-se da armadilha e voltou a fugir. Ouvia a criatura correndo atrás de si, muito próximo... logo estaria em cima com os dentes afiados e as garras mortais.

O corredor acabou subitamente. Assustado testou as portas que havia em ambos os lados. Todas trancadas. Ainda tentou forçar a madeira velha, mas apesar de um tanto apodrecida era resistente e ele baixo e magro. Fraco.

Os olhos assustados observaram ao redor em busca de algo que pudesse usar como arma. Pegou um pedaço de ripa e segurou com as duas mãos. Uma defesa mínima para o estava prestes a enfrentar. Mas jurou com todas as suas forças que morreria lutando ou não se chamava Inuzuka Kiba.

Enquanto ouvia os passos vindos em sua direção, lembrou-se de como toda aquela maldita aventura começara.

Era tudo culpa do Naruto...

**S&K**

O dia amanheceu nublado e frio. Um cenário perfeito para as comemorações de Halloween. Toda a cidade de Konoha estava a caráter. Lanternas em forma de aboboras penduradas em diversas residências, assim como morcegos, bruxas, vassouras, ratos e outros monstros compunham a decoração sombria.

As crianças eram as mais animadas. Esperavam o ano todo para bater de porta em porta e berrar "Doces ou travessuras" para as pessoas. Qualquer que fosse a resposta ficariam felizes. Enchendo as sacolas de doces ou sujando as casas com papel higiênico molhado e lama.

Para Kiba essa era a melhor parte. Apesar de já ter dezesseis anos ainda se divertia muito com a desculpa que vigiava crianças quando, na verdade, aproveitava para encher a sacola de guloseimas.

Sua fantasia seria de vampiro. Escolhera as roupas apropriadas: calça e blusa pretas e a longa capa também preta com a gola alta vermelha. Os cabelos castanhos despenteados dariam um ar mais moderninho ao vampiro. As marcas vermelhas no rosto combinavam com o sangue falso que jogara na boca. Tinha pensado em arrumar dentes postiços, mas seus caninos eram afiados e protuberantes. Não precisava de artifícios.

Sua irmã sempre pegava no seu pé por causa disso. Garotas não entendiam a necessidade de glicose que o acometia nessa época do ano. Os doces pareciam ter um gosto diferente e especial.

Como poderia resistir?

Claro... não iria sozinho nessa aventura. Seu melhor amigo desde sempre – na verdade desde o jardim de infância – também iria. Uzumaki Naruto, o garoto hiperativo número um do colégio. Viciado em doces tanto quanto Kiba.

A lua estava belíssima no céu daquela noite. Lua cheia e avermelhada. Sangrenta. Impaciente, o rapaz esperava na entrada de casa quando seus olhos argutos notaram Naruto se aproximando.

– Yo, Kiba!

– Naruto! Está atrasado, idiota!

O loiro riu da reclamação e mostrou os parafusos que tinha nas têmporas. Um de cada lado no melhor estilo Frankenstein. Usava roupas velhas e rasgadas. Estava bem legal, na verdade.

– Gostei da roupa!

– Mais original que a sua! – o loiro riu – Quando vai aceitar meu conselho e se vestir de lobisomem?

– Nunca – o moreninho respondeu mal humorado. – se já enchiam seu saco normalmente que dirá se ele se disfarçasse de lobisomen? Nunca mais teria paz no colégio...

– Ne, ne... vamos logo?

– Ue... – Kiba olhou de um lado para o outro – Cadê o Konohamaru? Vamos a casa dele agora?

Naruto deu de ombros demonstrando desinteresse.

– Ele disse que não vai esse ano...

– IDIOTA! – o moreninho se arrepiou todo – Como que a gente vai pegar doces agora? Precisamos de uma criança!

– Vamos tentar a sorte – o loiro coçou o nariz – A gente tenta bater nas portas... alguém vai dar um docinhos pra gente, não?

Desanimado Kiba sentou-se no meio fio e pegou um gravetinho, começando a desenhar com ele no chão. Seu melhor amigo era mesmo um besta. Ninguém daria guloseimas para dois adolescentes da idade deles. A não ser que tivessem uma criança acompanhando para disfarçar.

Era sempre assim, todos os anos: saiam com Konohamaru e seus amiguinhos e enchiam sacolas e mais sacolas. Depois repartiam os ganhos em partes iguais e tinham doce para um bom tempo!

– Idiota – resmungou outra vez.

Naruto sentou-se ao lado do amigo.

– Não é tão ruim, Kiba! – acertou um tapinha no ombro do rapaz – Se não der certo a gente pensa em algo pra se divertir. Tipo o baile.

– Eu não vou no baile. Os idiotas do terceiro ano vão estar lá – afirmou referindo-se a Neji e sua gangue. Três veteranos que gostavam de perturbar os mais jovens e sempre pegavam no pé tanto de Kiba quanto de Naruto. Como os dois tinham sangue quente e não engoliam desafio, viviam apanhando um bocado, já que os terceiroanistas eram mais fortes.

– Ah, se eles encherem o saco a gente revida! E acaba com a festa de todo mundo.

– E aí a gente tem que se mudar de Konoha. O colégio inteiro espera essa droga de baile. Se estragarmos a festa não vai ser só o insuportável do Hyuuga nos perseguindo.

– Tem razão – Naruto concordou sorrindo – Mas o seu namorado vai estar lá também... ele é do grêmio estudantil, não é?

Aquilo fez Kiba ficar vermelho.

– Ele não é meu namorado!

A expressão do loirinho ficou confusa.

– Então ele é o que? Vocês não estavam de mãos dadas outro dia?

Kiba ficou ainda mais vermelho. Como alguém podia ser tão sem noção quanto seu melhor amigo?

– Tá, tá... o Shino é meu namorado sim... mas é vergonhoso ficar falando isso, Naruto!

– Vergonhoso porque?

A pergunta irritou o outro jovem.

– Pois o Uchiha vai estar lá também.

Foi a vez de Naruto ficar corado.

– Entendi o ponto. Mas a diferença é que Sasuke e eu não somos namorados ainda. Ele é meu melhor amigo e...

Nem terminou a frase. Tinha acabado de levar um cascudo na cabeça.

– _Eu_ sou seu melhor amigo, idiota!

Naruto riu do ciúme bobo do outro.

– Tudo bem, você é meu melhor amigo idiota. A gente vai pedir doces ou não?

A frase animou Kiba novamente. Ele ficou em pé e ergueu a mão em punho totalmente entusiasmado pelo objetivo da noite: encher tantas sacolas quanto fosse possível com quitutes variados.

– Vamos fazer a limpa nessa cidade!

**S&K**

Um fracasso total. Ou melhor: dois fracassos totais. Ninguém queria dar doces para dois adolescentes de dezesseis anos. A maioria das pessoas que abria a porta acabava rindo na cara dos rapazes. Principalmente por que não acompanhavam nenhuma criança.

– Chega, Naruto. Já cansei de levar "não" por hoje.

O loirinho cruzou as mãos atrás da cabeça. Caminhavam por uma das ruas desertas. Vez ou outra um guri passava correndo por eles e logo sumia numa das ruas transversais. As sacolas cheias de balas, pirulitos e chocolates enchiam os amigos de inveja. Era a única época do ano que queriam ser mais novos...

– É... – Naruto sussurrou pensando em chamar Kiba para comer um lamen antes de ir embora. E foi nessa hora que seus olhos azuis notaram a casa no alto da colina, solitária como um gigante a observar a cidade de Konoha – Ne... Kiba...?

O moreninho olhou de lado, surpreso com o tom de voz estranho.

– Que?

– Olha lá – apontou o casarão – É a Mansão Uchiha...

– Eu sei. E daí?

– Dizem que é assombrada...

Kiba arrepiou-se ouvindo aquilo, mas disfarçou bem.

– Deixa o Sasuke ouvir você falando assim. Ele não vai gostar nada. E fantasmas não existem – afirmou num tom de voz meio vacilante.

Naruto abriu um sorrisão cheio de dentes.

– Aposto que não tem coragem de entrar lá...

– Por que eu faria isso?

– Pra provar que você tem coragem – riu – Ou tá com medinho? Começou a acreditar em fantasmas agora, Kiba?

– Não... mas...

– Franguinho assustado!

– Cala a boca, Naruto!

Mas ao invés de ficar quieto o outro começou a imitar uma galinha, deixando Kiba mais irritado ainda.

– E o que eu ganho com isso?

– O meu respeito – Naruto falou – E a minha mesada de dois meses em doces.

A proposta interessou o moreninho. Perder a aposta nem passava por sua cabeça. Ele não acreditava em fantasmas e balelas do tipo. Mas a promessa de dois meses cheios de doces a sua disposição era tentadora.

– Uchiha não vai ficar chateado de invadirmos uma das mansões da família dele?

– Na... o Sasuke nem precisa saber. E se ele descobrir eu resolvo as coisas com ele. Não fica com _medinho._

Kiba fez uma careta para o amigo e finalmente se pôs em marcha, num sinal claro de que aceitava o desafio. Ganharia aquela facinho, facinho!

**S&K**

A mansão era pavorosa. P.A.V.O.R.O.S.A. Não era a primeira vez que Kiba parava para admirá-la. Mas sempre que passava por ali era durante o dia... a noite as coisas eram bem diferentes.

Naruto notou o medo do outro e não perdeu a chance.

– Pode desistir cachorrinho assustado! Mas aí você é que vai ter que me dar dois meses de doces! Ou... vai ter que passar uma cantada no Neji... – exigiu maldoso imaginando a cara do Hyuuga ouvindo uma coisa daquelas.

– Se eu fizer isso vou magoar o coração do Shino, Naruto! – apressou-se em afirmar – E eu não vou desistir!

– Tem razão... não quero que brigue com o seu namorado! Hum... a gente fica só com os doces mesmo. Você tem que entrar lá e pegar alguma coisa para provar.

Os olhos de Kiba voltaram a se fixar na fachada semi destruída. Não era uma visão agradável, principalmente numa noite fria de Halloween. Naruto viu a hesitação do amigo e estava prestes a sugerir o cancelamento da brincadeira quando Kiba deu o primeiro passo e seguiu em direção à entrada principal da antiga Mansão Uchiha.

Depois de dar o primeiro passo os outros foram fáceis. Kiba aproximou-se da grande porta de madeira, a arrastando com um rangido que mais lembrava um lamento e que arrepiou cada um dos pelinhos do corpo do moreninho.

Com uma última olhada na direção de Naruto, entrou na casa e se deixou engolir pelas trevas.

**S&K**

O interior da casa era tão velho e degradado quanto o lado de fora. O rapaz viu logo de cara que era impossível seguir para o segundo andar, pois a escada de madeira ruíra por completo.

Começou a retorcer as mãos, nervoso. Precisava achar logo alguma coisa para levar de prova para o amigo que esperava lá fora. Mas não via nada além de destroços e pedaços de material velho. Conhecia bem Naruto, o loirinho não aceitaria algo assim como prova. Arrumaria mil e uma desculpas para vencer a aposta.

Não.

Kiba tinha que encontrar algo que fosse inquestionavelmente retirado daquela casa e claramente da família Uchiha.

Hesitante seguiu mais e mais para o interior da mansão, pisando com cuidado sobre o chão velho e semi destruído. Todos os sentidos estranhamente em alerta para o menor sinal de perigo. Não que acreditasse em fantasmas e monstros e... por que papagaios estava pensando em monstros e fantasmas mesmo?

Quis se chutar.

Envolvido nos pensamentos acabou chegando a um dos longos corredores. O lugar era enorme! Nem parecia casa de uma única família, por que várias famílias poderiam viver confortavelmente em uma mansão tão grande!

Seguindo um passo após o outro adentrou o corredor. A luz da lua vazava pelas grandes vidraças e dava um ar mórbido, projetando sombras grandes e indecifráveis moldadas pelos móveis quebrados e esparramados pelo assoalho.

Olhou de um lado para o outro tentando decidir se entrava em um dos quartos ou simplesmente seguia para ver aonde o sombrio corredor levaria. Conseguia relaxar a guarda um pouquinho e sair da defensiva.

Justamente quando ouviu o som de um passo.

Ou algo que parecia um passo.

Pela terceira ou quarta vez (Kiba sinceramente perdeu a conta) sentiu cada pelinho do corpo se arrepiando. Sentiu que não estava sozinho naquela casa imensa e silenciosa. Fez menção de dar meia volta e fugir dali, mas notou uma sombra fugidia acercar-se. Era a sombra de alguma coisa alta e inumana.

Kiba não quis verificar do que se tratava. Simplesmente acelerou os passos e correu para frente, desesperado. Sentiu o sangue gelar nas veias e o coração disparar. Suor frio juntou na fronte. Pensou em gritar por socorro, todavia perdeu a voz! Tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi correr.

Então ouviu que aquilo também corria atrás de si...

**S&K**

E ali estava ele. Acuado em um corredor, com uma única ripa apodrecida para se defender do que quer que estivesse vindo pelo corredor. Passo a passo, destroçando os nervos do garoto.

A coisa cairia sobre si a qualquer momento.

Um segundo de suspense.

Foi a hora de enfrentar a verdade: o que perseguira Kiba não pertencia a esse mundo e sim a um recoberto de trevas. Era uma figura pavorosa, alta e forte, com pêlos marrons e roupas rasgadas.

– Lobisomen... – foi o que o garoto sussurrou ao observar o monstro envolto na escuridão. A luz da lua que entrava não iluminava o suficiente, mas apesar da penumbra o moreninho sentia o olhar fixo em si.

Nunca sentiu tanto medo.

O choque foi tão grande que entreabriu os dedos e deixou o pedaço de madeira cair. De nada valeria aquilo como defesa! Recuou um passo arrependido de rir das histórias de assombração que ouvira dos mais velhos.

Descobria da forma mais desagradável possível que eram verdadeiras e que as histórias da maldição Uchiha estavam ligadas a algo oculto e sobrenatural. Maldita aposta que aceitara fazer com Naruto. Aqueles dois meses de doces teriam um preço bem alto.

A sua vida.

Sequer poderia desfrutar da vitória corajosa e idiota.

O lobisomem deu um passo em sua direção e estendeu uma das mãos. A ação tirou Kiba da letargia. Ele pensou em sua mãe e sua irmã. Em seu melhor amigo e, é claro, no seu namorado. Despediu-se silenciosamente de cada um deles em pensamento e sofreu por ter partilhado a presença maravilhosa deles por tão pouco tempo. Então respirou fundo e juntou todo o medo que fazia suas pernas tremerem, usando isso como energia para atacar.

Se era pra cair, que fosse lutando!

Soltou um grito de guerra e correu em direção a criatura. Armou um chute com todas as forças que tinha e acertou o lobisomem bem no meio das pernas.

– MALDITO! – desesperou-se sentindo o pé enfiar fundo nas partes íntimas do monstro. Ficou um tanto chocado por descobrir que lobisomens tinham... er... vocês sabem bem o quê.

Assistiu o ser das trevas tombar de joelhos no chão, as mãos voando desesperadas para proteger a parte atingida pelo chute violento. Um som engasgado saiu da boca do monstro e fez Kiba recuar um passo pronto para atacar de novo.

Todavia tudo o que o pobre lobisomem fez foi cair de lado no piso e ficar contorcendo-se pela dor. Nesse vira pra lá e vira pra cá a cabeça dele soltou do corpo e caiu, arrepiando Inuzuka e quase arrancando um grito de susto do moreninho. Antes que pudesse berrar por socorro Kiba caiu em si e notou que era uma máscara, não uma cabeça de verdade. E, por baixo da fantasia, estava ninguém mais ninguém menos que...

– SHINO! Mas... mas... o que...

Confuso aproximou-se do namorado e caiu de joelhos ao lado dele. Os olhos apertados de dor se abriram e fitaram Kiba com lágrimas indesejadas marejando-os.

– Cacete, Kiba – praguejou – O que tem na... ponta do seu pé? Chum...bo...?

A dor era perceptível em cada letra pronunciada.

– Não... é só medo mesmo – ele respondeu subitamente contagiado pela dor do rapaz – Sinto muito eu... pensei...

– Que fosse... de verdade...?

– É! Seu idiota! O que está fazendo aqui com essa fantasia? Me assustou!

Shino esforçou-se para sentar direito e encostou-se numa das paredes de madeira. A dor ainda fazia o corpo estremecer de leve. Mas começava a amenizar e já conseguia raciocinar melhor.

– É Halloween – respondeu – Dia dos novatos do primeiro ano fazerem o teste de coragem.

– Ahhhhhh – o moreninho lembrou-se da tradição que todos os anos o colégio fazia com os alunos ingressantes do Ensino Médio – Ei, o teste de coragem não é feito no colégio abandonado?

– É... mas esse ano Kakashi sensei conseguiu que Uchiha Madara emprestasse a Mansão.

– Eu entrei e não tinha ninguém!

– Estamos trazendo os alunos pelos fundos – respirou fundo antes de continuar – Nós do grêmio somos responsáveis pela segurança, a parte de trás da Mansão é mais segura.

– Ah... – Kiba sentiu-se idiota. Claro que fantasmas não existiam de verdade! Se tivesse agido com calma ao invés de se desesperar feito uma garotinha não estaria nessa situação embaraçosa. Sentou-se ao lado do namorado – Desculpa por... você sabe...

– Porra, Kiba. Eu queria ter... filhos um dia...

– Idiota! – socou o braço dele de leve – Mas por que não me avisou que ia ter esse trote? Se eu soubesse...

– Eu te avisei – Aburame cortou a reclamação – Você nunca presta atenção no que eu te falo. E eu detesto falar a mesma coisa duas vezes.

– Falou? – Kiba repetiu fraco. Sabia que era um avoado, mas só agora reparava em quão avoado era.

– Ai... – Shino gemeu ainda sentindo as partes baixas doloridas.

– Sinto muito! – Kiba fechou os olhos, envergonhado – Se fosse menos grave eu dava um beijinho para sarar, mas...

– Pode dar o beijinho se quiser – Shino sorriu de leve na penumbra.

Kiba demorou apenas meio segundo para compreender a insinuação. Sentiu um calorão subindo pelo rosto e agradeceu estar escuro ou seu namorado veria seu rosto corado como um tomate.

– Pervertido! – rosnou.

O moreninho fez menção de se levantar, mas Aburame foi rápido e o pegou pelo pulso, puxando-o de modo que sentasse entre suas pernas. Segurou o rosto com cuidado e tomou os lábios nos seus. Imediatamente Kiba aceitou o convite e permitiu que a língua de Shino se enroscasse na sua, num beijo lento e profundo que faria qualquer diretor de Hollywood comemorar o Oscar antecipadamente.

A posição ruim fez Kiba gemer abafado de dor, eles se afastaram encerrarando o beijo. Com a adrenalina diminuindo começou a sentir dor na perna machucada. E Shino percebeu que o namorado se ferira na fuga.

– Isso está feio – analisou a fantasia rasgada. Então afastou o moreninho o suficiente para se colocar em pé e pegá-lo nos braços.

– Ei! – Kiba passou uma mão pelo pescoço de Aburame, para ter mais equilíbrio – Não precisa...

– Sinto muito assustá-lo.

O outro não respondeu, gostando de estar ali naqueles braços. Apesar de todo o susto e tensão tudo terminara de modo bem agradável. Inuzuka provara que a Mansão Uchiha não era assombrada de verdade, graças a sua coragem (Naruto não precisava saber de certos _detalhes_, é claro) o que significava dois meses de doces na faixa.

Pela primeira vez entendeu o que aquelas adolescentes tanto gostavam nas histórias de vampiros e lobisomens. Principalmente quando ambos ficavam juntos no final, tipo naquela noite de Halloween.

E as letras "The End" já podiam subir pela tela, obrigado.

Fim

* * *

Olá!

Essa fanfic foi criada especialmente para o desafio de Halloween que a tia Kori lançou no twitter do site. Talvez aconteçam outros desafios e se quiser participar é só ficar ligado no nosso twitter!

Espero que gostem! Planejo mais histórias com esses dois. Talvez uma longfic, quem sabe?

Até a próxima!


End file.
